


People-watching with Zach

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach helps Chris pick up chicks.  But he's not exactly being selfless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People-watching with Zach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), to hit the kinks "oral fixation" and "leather latex rubber". Features a poly relationship where one party takes an almost voyeuristic interest in the other party's conquests. Beta'd by [](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/profile)[vee_dub](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/).

 

For someone who disapproves of wingmen, and claims a complete sexual disinterest in the female of the species, Zach actually makes a remarkably _good_ wingman. And, yeah, Chris gets it: Zach likes to see him turned on, even if it’s by someone else. He just wouldn’t have expected 1) for Zach to have worked out quite this quickly what it was Chris was going for, and 2) for Zach to have branched out from merely watching Chris enjoy the sight of women who fit his type into _actively searching out_ those women while they’re out and about.

But he has.

These days, Chris can sit at a cafe table, just casually sipping his coffee and red-penning proof-reading errors in the newspaper, and not have to people-watch at all because Zach will go all still and excited-tense any time a pretty girl in a leather skirt walks by. Chris can even tell _how_ pretty the girl is and whether she’s wearing awesome matching shoes by just _how_ stiff and excited-tense Zach goes. Then he can look up, follow the direction of Zach’s gaze, and enjoy the view.

And if he feels like doing more than enjoying the view, if he feels like going over to introduce himself politely to the lady and earnestly suggest that they go somewhere private so he can get his head under that skirt and make her very happy? Well, Zach actually digs that. He doesn’t ask to watch, or anything, he just seems to love the idea that his boyfriend has gone off to eat out some stranger.

Once, because the girl—a foxy redhead all the hotter for the stack of philosophy texts under one arm—seemed a little starstruck by Chris and better able to communicate with Zach, Zach even did the asking. He actually stood there, beside Chris, and said, bold as brass, “My friend here would really love it if you’d help him indulge his passion for cunnilingus. I’m sure you’d agree he has the lips for it.”

She’d frowned, and for a second Chris had had the awful sinking feeling that she was going to ask for a translation. But then she’d looked at him, blushed slightly, and nodded.

“Jasmine,” she’d said, swallowed visibly, and offered her hand.

“Chris Pine.”

“I know.”

“And I’m Chopped Liver,” Zach said, amused. “Run along now, dearies, and have your fun.”

Half an hour later, when Chris had his hands full of glorious soft, expensive leather—he’s tried it with girls in denim skirts and corduroy too, but really it just isn’t the same without leather—his head forced into the tiny, humid space between Jasmine’s thighs, his mouth full of the heady taste of cunt, he’d found himself imagining what it would be like to do this while Zach fucked him.

They’d never, actually, you know, done that. Other things, but not _that_. Things with hands and mouths and rubbing, but never anything involving, you know, ass-fucking.

So he’d gone home and demanded that Zach fuck him in the ass. To which Zach, the utter _prick_ , had replied “I thought you’d never ask.”

Now Zach always fucks him after he’s had a girl. Licks the taste of her out of his mouth before bending him over and… yeah. Just remembering makes him lick his lips, thinking of glorious, glorious pussy, and _that_ makes Zach give him the _if only we weren’t in public I’d make you bend over and assume the position, Pine_ look, so, really, it’s very much to the benefit of all involved that Chris’s awesome boyfriend lets him suck on girls sometimes.

“Busty blonde at three o’clock,” Zach murmurs, pretending he’s not totally snapping a picture of her with his iPhone. Sometimes he makes Chris provide details while they’re in bed of what each woman liked and how hard and often he made her come, how she tasted and how she moaned and how hard and uncomfortable his dick was by the time he made his grateful exit leaving behind a sated, smiling beauty. “Red mini. Possibly faux, hard to tell at this distance. Also, there’s a gorgeous stick-figure type at five, if suede counts?”

“Zach,” Chris says, and has to pause to clear his throat. He doesn’t know why he’s tearing up all of a sudden. Allergies, maybe. “Suede totally counts.” He hopes the allergies don’t clog up his nose so he can’t, you know, both breathe and go down on Zach later. Going down on Zach is like his third or fourth favourite thing. Sixth or seventh if you include non-sexual things like Christmas dinner with the family and going to a really great ballgame. But however you slice it, it’s right up there. “Also,” he blurts, “I think I love you.”

Zach smiles smugly and pats Chris’s head. “Of course you do. Now, off you go and do something I wouldn’t do. I’ll see you later, bent over some handy item of furniture for my convenience.”

Yep, it’s gotta be allergies. Or something.

He briefly touches Zach’s hand as he gets up, a quick connection that looks casual enough for in public. “Later,” he says. “Looking forward to it.” And off he goes, with a spring in his step. Zach is totally an awesome wingman. And also demonstrably just plain awesome.

***END***


End file.
